


Come Back to Me

by Savagelola



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs some water and oxygen too, steve rogers loves tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelola/pseuds/Savagelola
Summary: post infinity war tony and steve don’t know whether the other is alive or not.(t.s) tony’s thoughts(s.r) steve’s thoughts





	Come Back to Me

( _t.s)_

_i was so afraid of the moon and stars that i_

_became apart of what i most feared. i was_

_stuck in outer space because that’s just my_

_luck. With an open wound on a spaceship and_

_no water or food soon to run out of oxygen_

_which meant that every breath taken is meant_

_for you because just know i’m coming back to_

_you._

_**(s**. **r)**_

**_and as the stars shine bright tonight i’ll_ **

**_be thinking of you because god only_ **

**_knows you’re my stars and my moon. but_ **

**_i can’t sleep, not when you’re gone, not_ **

**_when i don’t know whether you turned_ **

**_into dust or you’re alone somewhere in_ **

**_space. and i didn’t call not when i had the_ **

**_chance. now i regret for not calling_ **

**_sooner for being scared. but just know_ **

**_that my heart has always belonged to you_ **

**_even when we fight, even when you hate_ **

**_me. my heart will always belong to you,_ **

**_because i love you._ **

_(t.s)_

_it hurts. it’s hurts to breath, to move, to be_ _._

_even more when i saw everyone disintegrate,_

_gone. and i wonder are you gone too? because_

_you can’t be gone not when i haven’t told you_

_much i love you. i can’t remember the last_

_time we kissed. i can’t seem to remember the_

_last time your lips were pressed against mine,_

_taking control. how you’d have your arms_

_around me as if you were gonna loses me. i do_

_remember the last time we made. love to each_

_other. it was the most passionate night ever,_

_you said sweet nothings into my ear. the air_

_was filled with blissful moans and tender_

_kisses tracing my skin. i felt the most beautiful_

_that night. that morning you painted me. half_

_naked in our bed with only a white silk cover_

_around my waist. you were grinning the whole_

_time proud of the love marks you had made._

_and as your hands were tracing the canvas_

_with soft paints i felt your hands trace my_

_skin. and i haven’t felt that and i wonder if_

_your fingers still remember my skin. do your_

_fingers ache for me as i remember? because i_

_ache for your touch. i need it. i need it to feel_

_that i can survive this. to know you’ll be there_

_to comfort me when i get back to you._

**_(s.r)_ **

_**i’m waiting for you to come back but it’s** _

_**not enough for me to wait. i need to go to** _

_**you. even if means destroying what’s left** _

_**of the world, even if i have to search the** _

_**ends of the universe. i miss your touch, i** _

_**ache for it. my fingers aching to touch** _

_**your soft skin. to feel your pulse,** _

_**reassuring me that you’re alive. and now** _

_**you’re not here i can’t feel your pulse. i** _

_**don’t know whether you’re alive or not.** _

_**and that scares more than anything in the** _

_**world. because tony you’re my person,** _

_**my soul mate, the love of my life, the** _

_**person that gave me a home. and if i lose** _

_**you, i am lost without you.** _

_**i miss that beautiful smile. every time** _

_**you’d upgrade our suits you’d spend** _

_**hours in your lab just being the genius i** _

_**fell in love with. i would bring your** _

_**favorite foods. i stayed until you finished** _

_**every last bite then give you a kiss as a** _

_**reward and you would always flash me** _

_**that beautiful smile of yours. i miss how** _

_**you would wake me up at random times** _

_**at night to make love. and i would always** _

_**trace** _ _**every part of you because the** _

_**thought of not remembering you was** _

_**haunting. after we’d make love it just left** _

_**like we were the only ones on earth. and** _

_**now that half the universe is gone i don’t** _

_**have you by my side. the first time i** _

_**thought i lost you was the day i knew i** _

_**couldn’t live without you. it’s when i** _

_**realized** _ _**i love you. and then you fell out** _

_**of the sky, full speed, and i couldn’t do** _

_**anything about it, i felt to hopeless, until** _

_**hulk caught you. and i couldn’t feel your** _

_**pulse but then you awakened. and ever** _

_**since i’ve always felt your pulse. when** _

_**you fell asleep, during and after we made** _

_**love to each other, when you were in** _

_**your lab to busy to pay attention to your** _

_**surroundings and i would come behind** _

_**you, kiss you on the neck and i could feel** _

_**your pulse on my lips. and with my heart** _

_**out, exposed to the world i pray that** _

_**you’re alive. i pray that you’ll come back** _

_**to** _ _**me.** _

**Author's Note:**

> who’s excited for avengers endgame ?! cause i know i am and i’m also terrified but anyways how’s the weather ?


End file.
